Sun Elves
Sun Elves, often self-referred to as 'Gold Elves' are the elite, strong, and 'pure' elvish archetype and represent half of the remaining Eladrin. Once in the material they were conquerors and leaders, heads of immense kingdoms like Querdannor, Merentil, Averras, and Plonteliss until many of these kingdoms fell to ruin. In the current era most High Elves are cloistered in the upper districts of major cities like Teocrista, or in enclaves of other kingdoms, but there is talk among the Sun Elves of a champion among them amassing resources and making plans for a new utopia for their people in Zawadi. Recently a group of Sun Elf nobles took control of the city of Morthea in a bloody coup. There are still a fair number of Sun Elves across the Feywild, but they are rarely seen outside of the limits of their cities. Physique Sun Elves are, like Moon Elves, much taller than ordinary elves, standing around six feet tall at least, with six and a half not being uncommon. Sun elves are more top-heavy than other elvish subraces, often having strong chests and shoulders but not as overall sturdy and built as Wild Elves or Wood Elves. Their skin is on a spectrum of golds and bronzes of varying darkness and intensity, occasionally having a glittering glow to it that shines in sunlight. Their eyes cover a wide range of colors, including unnatural colors like purple and gold and often look like swirling oceans of color. Their hair could be any color between golden blonde, red, or black, but regardless of color hangs naturally in such a way that it almost always looks styled and well-kept at any length. For many Sun Elves their hair appears as though it was designed by an artisan, every curl laying exactly where it should. Culture Sun Elves live in hierarchies that are deeply stratified and due to their longevity the rulers of their society have remained the same for centuries, in most cases the leaders have out-lived the kingdoms themselves. Even those without a kingdom or a homeland are thoroughly convinced of their own superiority and believe it is only a matter of time before they regain what they have lost. With longevity comes patience, and this patience has inspired most of the Sun Elves to stay put until the time is right for their renewal. The Sun Elves are motivated in no small part by their thorough devotion to the Sun Court and consider the legacy of Corellon Larethian to be their's alone. They are responsible for upholding the code of Corellon and restoring his place as leader of the Seldarine. While most Sun Elves are unwilling to become adventurers, their dogma and social codes sometimes compel them, especially when honor or their history is on the line. Relationships Sun Elves do not get along with the other Elves. They are at best condescending and at worst violent with their prejudice. Moon Elves are often dismissed as shiftless heretics and squanderers of good blood, Wood Elves are simple peasants who don't know how disruptive their lifestyles are to the reputations of the High Elves, and Wild Elves are dangerous savages. Dwarves are regarded with disdain if not outright hatred. Most High Elves have not forgiven them for the destruction of Querdannor. Humans are regarded very lowly. Their short lifespans and tendency to reproduce rapidly have led to them being referred to as vermin behind closed doors, often by those who share spaces with them in human cities. Despite their seeming inability to like the other races they share Nexxis with, their strict manners would prevent them from ever showing it. High elves that have been adventurers for multiple years may find themselves liking members of other races despite their internalized prejudices (much to their own horror). Category:Elves